


Security

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, its just cute shit, law has a panic attack, real soft hours in this bitch, the hearts help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: Law’s fingers were tapping anxiously against his desk as he stared down at his books. Nothing was making sense, no words were processing in his brain; everything felt muddled, flooded by weird anxious feelings that punched the pit of his gut into a feeling of nausea.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Security

Law’s fingers were tapping anxiously against his desk as he stared down at his books. Nothing was making sense, no words were processing in his brain; everything felt muddled, flooded by weird anxious feelings that punched the pit of his gut into a feeling of nausea. He ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes as his fingers trailed down his eyelids, trying to soak in the feeling of touch, anything other than the intangible feelings in his body.

Nothing was working. He wanted to rip his skin off.

He slammed his hand on his desk, though it did little other than display his frustrations openly against the echoing room in the Polar Tang. He stood with little regard for anything behind him, his chair flying backwards and falling into a stack of papers that scattered across the floor like shards of ice. It only made him feel worse, anxious pain stabbing a hole through his heart. He wanted to take it out, to sit put away so he wouldn’t have to deal with its incessant pounding anymore. He couldn’t stand how tight it made his chest feel, how hard it was to breathe.

Law needed security. Despite being in a closed-off office in the middle of the sea, he didn’t feel safe. His fingers splayed out in front of him and the word “room” escaped his lips, though the words “silent” echoed in the back of his mind oh-so-quietly, like a whisper from his past. Seeing the aura of blue lift around him brought him a little peace of mind, and he eased into a ball on the floor, sitting down on the loose papers without paying any mind to them.

In, out. In, out.

His breathing felt stunted, but he tried to keep grounded, going over the techniques he’d read about over and over again, but that he could never quite seem to get to work for him. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. 

He wasn’t even sure what set it off this time. One moment he was fine, focused on his studies, refreshing his memory on a particular type of suture that he’d intended to perfect; the next moment, he felt like everything around him was collapsing, and like he was helpless to stop it. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to feel safe, to feel secure.

The door slowly opened, and Law’s head popped up from where it rested on his knees, looking directly at the intruder. He could see Shachi’s eyes under the brim of his hat, with Penguin’s head an inch or so above and a white paw holding the door frame. The familiarity of the three brought his anxiety down a little bit, and wordlessly, the three entered, shutting the door behind them and feeling the embrace of the Room as they crossed into it. Neither of the three made a sound as they sat next to Law, Bepo taking space behind him while Shachi and Penguin took to either side. 

Shachi gently pulled Law’s hand off of his arm, effectively breaking his headrest. He squeezed the hand gently. The pressure was nice, he’d admit; it made some of his anxiety fade away, though he couldn’t understand why.

“You should rest, Captain,” Penguin said. It was above a whisper, but he was hardly talking; Law only offered a dissatisfied grunt in return.

“I mean it. You should rest... I think it’d help.”

It wasn’t unusual for Law to get panic attacks. More often than not, he dealt with them on his own- but when he’d allow the three in, it was an unspoken rule that they’d help him, as these demons were more often than not ones he couldn’t face alone but was far too stubborn to say it outright. 

Law sat in the same position for a moment, head on his knees, before he finally sat upright. Shachi let go of his hand and watched as Bepo laid down on the floor behind his captain, offering him a sympathetic smile. Their captain silently reclined onto his chest, crossing his arms over his abdomen.

The three stayed silent and still for a long time, not wanting to startle him by speaking or moving too suddenly. Eventually, though, the Room slipped away, vanishing into thin air as though it hadn’t been there to begin with. They shared a knowing smile- a “the captain is finally asleep” smile- before Shachi and Penguin curled up to either side of him, resting their heads on Bepo’s stomach too. Bepo wrapped his arm around his companions comfortingly.

Here, Law felt secure, cuddled between his three shipmates and closest friends. It’s what he needed, at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, I got inspired by a video of the USJ Law actor. I also have a headcanon that Law uses "Room" during panic attacks because it reminds him of "Silent". Hopefully that reference hits like I hope it does ;0


End file.
